A Kinglike Hair-do
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. A Kinglike Hair-do (also known as A Kingly Hair-do) is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Synopsis Simba proves to Simon what it takes to be a true king. Plot A Kinglike Hair-do begins by introducing Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his monkey friend, Simon. At the start of the comic, Simon is swinging down on a tree branch and Simba, who is on the ground, is telling his friend that he can't help but laugh every time he sees him. Simon is not bothered by this and even ventures to ask if it's his hair-do that makes the young lion laugh. He goes on to say that his hair makes him special and even stylish, especially in comparison to other monkeys. Simba beams and proclaims that he will one day have a magnificent mane like his father, Mufasa, but Simon laughs and compares a lion's mane to a bobble hat. Greatly offended, the cub tries to defend his father, but Simon is not to be swayed in his opinion. He goes on to proclaim that a lion's hair makes one slow and that, on the contrary, a monkey's hair makes one fast. Therefore, Simon should be king rather than Mufasa. He proceeds to show off his great agility to Simba, who remains unimpressed. The young lion tries to tell Simon that a king must be mentally strong rather than physically, but the monkey is stubbornly attached to his former opinion, unwilling to think otherwise. In order to forget their argument, the two friends visit the river. Upon reaching the riverbank, Simba hears a cry for help, a cry which seems to have come from the river. A moment later, the cub spots a lemur trapped in the midst of the roaring rapids. As he proceeds to help free the creature, he asks Simon for help, but the pompous monkey retorts that lemurs are nothing special, so it doesn't matter whether this one lives or dies. Despite his friend's rudeness, Simba frees the lemur, who thanks him profusely and promises to repay the debt. Later that day, Simba and Simon stumble upon a flock of flamingos. While Simba admires the creatures for their beauty, Simon is disgusted, as they have no hair on their heads. He darts into the midst of the flock, scaring the birds and scattering them in all directions. As the flock disperses, Simba spots a lone flamingo on the outskirts of the water, nursing its injured body. The cub calls to the others, who had only been trying to protect the lame bird, and ushers them back to the river. Simon is disgruntled, as he had been having fun. After leaving the flamingos behind, the two friends find themselves facing a narrow bridge stretched across a wide chasm. While Simon wants to sit back and watch, Simba dares to venture across the bridge, but as he's walking, the wood suddenly snaps beneath him, and he falls with a splash into the raging river below. As the cub is thrashing helplessly in the water, he spots a horde of water snakes slithering toward him. The cub reaches out to Simon, who is stretching down to save him, but the monkey refuses to get into the water in fear of messing up his hair-do. At the last second, a flock of flamingos with a lemur in tow - the same animals Simba had rescued before - swoops in to save their distressed friend. Upon making it back to shore, Simba proclaims to Simon that swiftness is not the most important trait in a king but rather a willingness to help other creatures. Simon begrudgingly complies but goes on to say that a king without a nice hair-do is not very well fit to rule at all. At this, Simba sighs. Pages Kinglikehairdo.png Kinglikehairdo2.png Kinglikehairdo3.png Kinglikehairdo4.png Kinglikehairdo5.png Kinglikehairdo6.png Category:Comics Category:German Comics Category:Media